


Missing Her

by Inkyrius



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: They never understood why she left.





	Missing Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



They’d thought it was a joke, at first. Why would their sister leave paradise for some worthless mortal man? It was inconceivable. Any day now, she’d finish her mission and come home.

She didn’t come home. She hid from them instead, never so much as setting foot in the moonlight. She could have been dead, for all they knew. It would have been for the best. Death would have been kinder than what their father would do to her if she came home now.

Still, they never stopped searching. She was their sister, after all. They just wanted her back.


End file.
